


套路 第二十五章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第二十五章





	套路 第二十五章

叶惺发现自己最近对于“在引起小卷毛警惕的边缘试探”一事十分热衷。每次他把顾连森撩得面红耳赤怀疑他是不是对自己图谋不轨的时候，他总能恰到好处地收手，装出一脸正直，然后看着顾连森自己在那揪着小卷毛纠结，他就觉得十分愉悦。叶惺能感觉到在他一次又一次地刺激之后，顾连森已经开始对他的亲近麻木，放松了警戒。要想最开始的顾连森对于和他并排骑车都是那么抗拒，现在的小卷毛每天被他抱在怀里醒来都很淡定了。  
叶惺觉得顾连森也是挺不可思议的，都撩他撩成这样了，一般人怎么也该明白了吧？可是这人却不知是真迟钝，还是在逃避现实不肯正视，总之迟迟没有表态。叶惺憋得慌，无数次想把表白的话说出口。但是他内心深处有一种直觉，尽管他们现在的相处方式跟情侣也没什么两样了，他如果主动捅破了这层纸，顾连森就一定会逃。他也不敢冒这个险，只能一点一点把这只迷茫的小野猫逼上悬崖，等他自己主动跳到自己的怀里。  
和喜欢的人躺在同一张床上将近一个月，竟然还什么都没有发生过，叶惺十分佩服自己。同时让叶惺感慨的是，顾连森的睡相是真的差，从第二天晚上开始，叶惺每晚都会因为被子被卷走而冷醒，又或是睡梦中突然被一个巴掌或者一条腿拍在肚子上惊醒。叶惺觉得自己的存在真是限制了顾连森的发挥，不然他说不定能把床单和下面的薄薄的床垫都一起卷走，又或是把岛国公寓纸糊一样薄的墙都给捶穿。通过几个夜晚的摸索，叶惺发现了唯一一个解决办法，就是在顾连森睡着之后把他牢牢地按在自己怀里，这样他就会老老实实地睡到天亮。  
但也不排除有意外的时候。比如现在。  
天刚亮，怀里的顾连森不知做了什么梦，一直在不安的扭动，叶惺被他的动静惊醒，放开了他，顾连森立刻翻了个身变成面朝着他，又紧紧地贴了上来。叶惺只好又把人搂进怀里。  
迷迷糊糊正要入睡，怀里的人又开始扭动，叶惺只好又放开手。顾连森却没有再翻身，只把头埋到了他的肩上，一只手搂着他的胸膛，另一条腿也猛地搭到他的肚子上，差点把他砸吐血。  
叶惺无奈，只好伸手顺着那头卷毛安抚睡梦中的人。顾连森皱了皱眉，抱得更紧了，半个身子严丝合缝地贴在了叶惺的身上，因而叶惺感觉到了顾连森下身的硬物正顶在他的肚子上。  
叶惺觉得顾连森一定是上天派来考验他的忍耐力的。他努力地吸着气，告诉自己要冷静。而上天的考验丝毫没有放过他的意思，抱着他就开始轻轻地蹭了起来。  
叶惺差点岔了气，强忍着被蹭出来的一身火，低头看了看。顾连森双目紧闭，脸颊却泛着潮红，呼吸还比平时要粗重，一看就知道在做什么梦。  
叶惺生无可恋，自己憋了大半个月，实在憋不住了才偷偷地在洗澡时解决了一次。这罪魁祸首倒好，直接在自己身上蹭了。叶惺一动不动，心里都要念圣经了，才让自己老老实实地饰演好被子的角色，任由他蹭。没多久，耳边传来低低的一声呻吟，身上的人猛地夹紧了腿，叶惺一个窒息的同时，感觉顶到肚子上的硬物突突地跳动了几下，身上的人才松开了禁锢，但还是紧紧地贴着他。  
叶惺很清晰地感觉着肚子上的物体还是半硬的，心中已经从圣经念到了佛经，努力平复情绪，肚子却突然感到一阵凉意。叶惺的脑子顿时炸开了，他忍无可忍，掀开被子，把手塞到自己的肚子和顾连森之间，果不其然摸到了满手滑腻。顾连森不知道是不是已经习惯了叶惺的存在，晚上睡觉也跟他一样毫无防备地挂着空档，此刻大量的精液正透过薄薄的短裤渗出来，在叶惺黑色的短袖上留下了一大片显眼的白色印迹。  
这下证据确凿，这家伙再也别想抵赖。叶惺气愤地想着，见人还没醒，把被子盖上，伸手握住顾连森半硬的性器，轻轻捏了几下，感到身上的人动了一动，立刻松开手，闭上眼睛装睡。

顾连森在做梦。梦里有人把手肆无忌惮地伸到他的嘴里搅，他想狠狠地咬那只手，却看到那只手上有几个狰狞的牙印，他心软了，任由那人欺负着他的舌头。他浑身都随身舌头上的触感烧了起来，只好扭动着身体挣扎着，却越挣越热。那人也不满足了，抽出手，揪起了他的头发，饱满的唇狠狠地印在了他的唇上，那一瞬间，他被潮水淹没了。  
顾连森醒了。  
睁开眼，他发现自己又像软体动物一样扒在叶惺身上，对此他已经淡定了，随即他很快就淡定不起来了，下半身微凉的触感让他明白刚刚那个梦带来了什么后果。他迅速地松开叶惺，坐起身，深灰色的短裤上已经渗出了一片斑驳。顾连森轻轻地掀起叶惺身上的被子，在叶惺的黑色短袖的下摆上看到一片可疑的痕迹。  
顾连森大惊失色，匆匆下床抽了几张纸，爬回床上去擦叶惺的短袖，但刚碰到叶惺的衣服，对方就翻了个身，把他的手连同纸巾一同压在了身下。一个触感不算陌生的粗硬物体还压在了他的手上。  
顾连森面红耳赤地想抽回手，对方却压得很紧。顾连森一边用另一只手掰动叶惺的身体，一边祈祷着叶惺千万不要在现在醒来。然而那显然是不可能的，叶惺缓缓睁开了眼，睡眼朦胧地看着他，声音沙哑，问：“连森？怎么了？”然后像是才感觉到了下身的异样，低下头，有点吃惊：“你这是……”  
顾连森觉得他跳进黄河也洗不清了。  
叶惺翻了个身，终于把他的手放了出来。顾连森忙缩回手，跳下床，还没来得及松口气，就见叶惺掀开被子，低头一看，愣住了。  
“这……”  
叶惺一脸迷茫，像是还没睡醒，还伸手去摸短袖上的白浊液体，顾连森想不起来要阻止了。叶惺捏了满手那些滑腻的液体，才一脸恍然，然后又拉开自己的裤头往里看了一眼，茫然地抬头，说：“不是我的啊……”  
顾连森呆若木鸡，脑子已经拒绝思考，叶惺喊了半天他才回魂。  
“连森……连森？”  
“啊？”  
“你……要不要先去洗个澡？”叶惺一脸玩味，“你的那个……快滴到地毯上了……”  
顾连森这才如梦初醒，连忙用还拽在手上的纸巾捂住下身，冲进了浴室。  
浴室很快响起了水声，叶惺终于忍不住狂笑出声。

顾连森已经不想离开浴室了。他根本想不到自己该拿什么脸面去面对叶惺。更绝望的是，他进来太急，连毛巾都没有拿，现在浑身上下湿漉漉的，浴室的地上只躺着那条斑驳的短裤。让叶惺帮他拿？顾连森认真地在思考要不干脆把自己溺死在这个小浴缸里算了，可是叶惺的手都那样了，再救他一回恐怕真要废了。  
又浪费了半天水，他终于鼓起勇气，悄悄打开浴室门。不知道上天是不是听到了他的求救，对面厕所亮着灯，卧室里空无一人，窗帘也拉得好好的，顾连森大喜，但还是小心谨慎地听着对面厕所的动静，发现迟迟没有水声，由此判断叶惺在蹲坑，于是湿漉漉地冲进了卧室，找到了毛巾和干净的衣服，以百米冲刺的速度跑回浴室。  
结果，他刚迈进厨房，厕所的门就开了，叶惺走了出来，挡住了顾连森回浴室的路。  
四目相对，顾连森也顾不上浑身都是湿的了，直接拿衣服捂住了关键部位，很后悔刚刚为什么没把自己淹死在浴缸里。  
“你为什么不冲厕所！！！”顾连森气急败坏地指责。  
“？？？”叶惺从一脸震惊变成一脸茫然，“我几分钟前就冲过了啊。”  
“你冲过了你为什么还不出来！蹲在里面吃早餐吗！”

叶惺很憋屈。一大早被顾连森吵醒，好不容易才捉弄了他一下，在厕所弄了半天才解决了憋了一早上的火，又怕顾连森闻到那股味道，只好在厕所里又等了半天，突然听到外面一阵咚咚咚的响声，当然就要出来看看情况。结果一出来就遇到一只刚出浴的全裸的小卷毛，一脸羞愤难当，白白嫩嫩的皮肤上还滴着水，让人只想狠狠地咬一口，胸前的两颗浅褐色的小点都挺立起来了，还只顾着捂着下身，叶惺觉得他可能又需要回厕所冷静一下了。  
“你让开！”小卷毛又怒喝。  
“是是是……”叶惺无奈地举手投降，但顾连森挡住了他回卧室的路，他只好把自己关回了厕所里。


End file.
